Stranger Among Us
"Stranger Among Us" is part 2 of Episode 4. It first aired on Jan 16th, 2010. Summary Many girls of Gnarly Woods are fighting over the few tickets to see Ricardo in an upcoming concert later that day. Camille assures them that she has gotten enough for all of them when suddenly Cynthia suddenly shows up and claims that he wont be performing due to something happening. Before she leaves, she adds that Camille will have to give back a lot of refunds. Camille begins to wonder if Cynthia is lying or not, considering this is Cynthia and all. But before they can really give it much discussion, the three are forced to rush back to Hedgequarters! The girls are very angry and are going to attack if they don't get to see Ricardo! Upon arrival the trio is soon startled to see a stranger already inside. He looks like a brown Ricardo and Milo claims it has to be an imposter. But as he tries to attack, Alfred deems him to be the real Ricardo despite and asks why he is brown but Ricardo has no idea. Because of this, he's planning on canceling his concert but Camille asks him to keep his plans if they can solve the mystery in time. To which he agrees after a moment. He is then asked to explain what he's been doing. Ricardo explains that a few days ago he had pulled off a few brown hairs on his fur he noticed during practice, he also noticed light brown patches during a shower and despite how hard he scrubbed they would not come off. He then adds that after his shower he noticed them in his multiiple mirrors also. Alfred, Milo, and Camille head to Ricardo's House in order to investigate the crime scene by collecting food samples, and examining things. As Milo plays around in the multiple mirrors and dances, Alfred begins to study the water Ricardo uses for his home as Camille soon joins Milo. Cynthia suddenly shows up with her cousins once more and tries to look for Ricardo but she is forced to leave after taunting Camille. It's then Alfred notices she accidentally grabbed the wrong water but before he could get it back she trips down the steps outside and spills the rest of it. Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred examines the samples but cant determine anything wrong with them. To which Ricardo goes to leave, stating that he wont be holding his concert and plans to go home until Camille refuses and points out that an hour remains before the concert. So they still have time. It's then the group manages to convince Ricardo to come outside with them and they go to check out his practicing spot. As they look around, Lumas suddenly shows up! Ricardo, not wanting to be detected dives into the nearby bush to hide. As Lumas circles around he demands to know why the group is there, to which Alfred explains that Ricardo was practicing there. To which Lumas then asks where Ricardo is, Alfred points to the bushes but Lumas does not believe them, not being able to see him anywhere. Alfred gets an idea and takes a picture of where Ricardo was hiding after he leaves. But nobody other then Alfred understands why this picture was needed. To which Alfred then asks Ricardo what Rabbit species he is. He looks it up and explains that Ricardo is a Snow Shoe Rabbit. Which means his fur color changes naturally as a means of self defense. Which is why Lumas couldn't see him inside the bush he hid in. It's then they realize that an hour is up! It's time for the Spring Festival! Rushing to the concert, Ricardo makes it just in time to perform~! Cynthia asks Camille how she managed to get Ricardo to perform, to which Camille ends the episode by stating it was very easy and Ricardo finishes his performence with a flip. Quotes *''Ricardo: Your....kidding right?'' ''------'' *''Ricardo: No autographs'' ----- *Ricardo: Finally, someone recognizes a star. Here's an autograph... *hands Alfred his picture* ---- *Camille: She's lying... *Milo: As usual... ----- *Ricardo: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.... ''----'' *Alfred: Ricardo, what kind of rabbit are you? *Ricardo: I'm debonare, cool, chicks dig me... Trivia *The outfit Ricardo wore at his concert is a recolor of his normal concert attire. Possibly to fit his temporary brown fur. *This is the first episode involving something changing color. It proceeds to happen to the following in other episodes: Camille and Cynthia, flowers, wood. *Why Cynthia carries around the water bottle in this episode is not explained, but its probably to give her a reason to accidentally take the sample water bottle later near the end of the episode. *Apparently the spring festival took place at 7:00 pm. But oddly enough, since it was Spring it shouldn't have been as dark as it was just yet. Goofs *During the scene right before Cynthia and her cousins trip, the shading on Tina is all red colored. This stays until they fall. This was most likely the layering meant to be shading that was not properly adjusted to her colors. *When Cynthia asks Camille how she got Ricardo to perfom, notice how weird Gabby looks. *When Ricardo holds Milo by his collar in Hedgequarters, he presses him to wall; but in following scene, they are in the middle of room. *Notice how different the poster Camille is holding compared to earlier at the beginning of the episode. *Camille was holding the poster when they arrive to Hedgequarters, but right after they notice the shadow she's not seen holding it. Note she was not also shown putting it down either. *Milo was shown dancing without his eye-mask on. But right after in the normal mirrors he has them on. But this could be only beacuse he was imagining it. *Notice right after Alfred takes a picture of the water bottle, an odd background appeares in the photo. It could be a program that automatically does that but it seems unlikely... Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h03m31s11.png|Our first clue are food samples. Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png|A shower water sample is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h07m14s182.png|Ricardo is camouflaged in bush, is our last clue. Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m12s228.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m53s129.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h10m22s236.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h17m19s60.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h20m11s245.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h21m19s164.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m28s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h57m44s93.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m01s118.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h59m05s160.png vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h00m28s184.png Annoyed.png bathroom and dressing.png Kitchen.png Shower.png Tina Red.png|Error: Tina's shading is Red Ricardo Tickets.png|Note the second ticket matching the poster nearby Category:Episodes Category:Ricardo Eps